The characteristics of a given type of rope determine whether that type of rope is suitable for a specific intended use. Rope characteristics include breaking strength, elongation, flexibility, weight, and surface characteristics such as abrasion resistance and coefficient of friction. The intended use of a rope will determine the acceptable range for each characteristic of the rope. The term “failure” as applied to rope will be used herein to refer to a rope being subjected to conditions beyond the acceptable range associated with at least one rope characteristic.
The present invention relates to ropes with improved surface characteristics, such as the ability to withstand abrasion or to provide a predetermined coefficient of friction. Typically, a length of rope is connected at first and second end locations to first and second structural members. Often, the rope is supported at one or more intermediate locations by intermediate structural surfaces between the first and second structural members. In the context of a ship, the intermediate surface may be formed by deck equipment such as a closed chock, roller chock, bollard to or bit, staple, bullnose, or cleat.
When loads are applied to the rope, the rope is subjected to abrasion where connected to the first and second structural members and at any intermediate location in contact with an intermediate structural member. Abrasion and heat generated by the abrasion can create wear on the rope that can affect the performance of the rope and possibly lead to failure of the rope. In other situations, a rope designed primarily for strength may have a coefficient of friction that is too high or low for a given use.
The need thus exists for improved ropes having improved surface characteristics, such as abrasion resistance or coefficient of friction; the need also exists for systems and methods for producing such ropes.